4 Little Flashes
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: 4 little standalone stories


Title: 4 little flashes  
>Fandom: Rizzoli and Isles<br>Author: exquisitliltart  
>Rating: PG<br>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
>Spoilers: Nah, just anxious for some new episodes- at least we get a little midwinter treat unlike those 10 long months of waiting last year<p>

Summary: 4 short standalones that are intended to get my inspiration rejuvenated- free style. Let me know if any grab you and I could expand.

**Glossy**

Jane felt the brush of Maura's petite manicured hand rest on her thigh as they faced each other at the bar. Glossy hazel eyes met deep brown ones, accompanied by a sloppy drunken smile.

It had been great to celebrate closing the case, but Jane realized they had had quite a bit to drink in a relatively short amount of time. She also realized the good doctor was not accustomed to drinking shots.

"I think we had better get going," Jane said gently to Maura, as she signaled to the bar tender to close the tab. Jane helped Maura off the bar stool and encircled her waist as they navigated through the crowded bar and out into the fresh night air.

As they waited for a cab, Maura timidly pressed her face into Jane's chest, and her arms around Jane's waist in a gentle hug. Jane couldn't hear what maura murmured to her, but she felt the vibration of the words and the moisture from her breath and it was good.

**Caught**

Angela wanted to do something nice for Maura and make her breakfast for dinner since she had been up all night working on a case. Angela had heard her come home at 8am. It was now around 4 and she knew that Maura didn't like to sleep too long after an overnight shift because it disrupted her sleep schedule so she had no qualms about waking her up and letting her know what time it was.

She knocked gently on the bedroom door and called out, "Maura?" She paused, waiting for a sign of life and thought she heard a muffled groan. She cracked open the door, careful not to let any excess light in and tiptoed over to the bed. She gently shook Maura's arm. Maura's eyes fluttered open and she questioned the intrusion, "Jane?"

"It's Angela, I made you breakfast. I haven't heard from Jane- she's probably home asleep. I know you two had a long night."

Maura still looked sleepy and confused, and then Angela heard another groan from the other side of the bed. Jane pulled her head out from under the blanket and glared at her mother, "Why are you waking us up?"

Angela was extremely surprised to find Jane in bed with Maura, but her surprise quickly turned to relief just knowing that Jane was safe and had gotten some rest, "You two-come on, get up now- if you sleep too long, you'll be up all night again, and be all topsy-turvy."

Maura turned her head to give Jane a look that Angela couldn't see except for Jane's reaction.

"Okay, Ma, just give us some privacy for a minute. We'll get up, I promise," Jane mumbled seemingly embarrassed.

Angela furrowed her brow, and shook her head and took one more look at the sight before her and then turned stiffly to quickly walk out of Maura's room. She realized to her further shock and surprise that they were both in bed naked.

**Sunset**

Day light savings time had been a harsh adjustment for the detective. Jane hated the sun setting so damn early. She hated leaving work in the dark, not to mention the dropping temperature. There were a few benefits, for one Maura no longer pestered her to do "sunrise" (aka: ass-crack of dawn) yoga in the park that was inevitably followed by a brisk 5 mile run.

Maura tended to spend her November evenings at Jane's apartment eating takeout and watching movies. This was something Jane overwhelmingly approved of. Sure they had always enjoyed a relaxing evening in, but with the onslaught of the cold weather, Maura seemed to need to be cozier and warmer then before. That entailed a considerable amount of couch time wrapped up with Jane under a blanket.

**Boom**

"A freaking bomb, you've got to be kidding?" Jane yelled when she ran into the building, and stopped short of the perp, who had just unzipped his jacket to reveal enough explosives to turn the whole building into dust.

Frost and Korsak ran up beside her, keeping their weapons trained on the suspect as they tried to calmly talk him out of hitting the detonator. It didn't work. The crazed suicidal, homicidal man just smiled and triggered the bomb. When they saw he was going through with it, they all turned to get out of the warehouse, although she knew there wasn't enough time. She fully expected to feel the heat and hear the explosion, and experience the feeling of being blown apart, but she was somehow still running. She could hear the footfalls and labored breath of her partners as they ran with her as if time had slowed and expanded.

She had a glimmer of hope that they might make it out, that she might see Maura again, that the bomb had not detonated for some reason. They made it out into the daylight and the sun had never felt so good on her skin, they got across the street before the bomb finally went off. They dove behind the squad cars and took cover, feeling the force and power of the explosion, but thankfully surviving the impact.

Jane was dazed and dusty when she returned to headquarters, and Maura ran out of the building, tears streaming down her face, to throw herself into Jane's arms.

"Hey, I'm okay," Jane reassured Maura who continued to hug and squeeze Jane as tightly as possible, but Jane realized she was hugging back just as hard.

"I heard about the bomb- I thought you were going to die," Maura sobbed through stilted gasping breaths.

"I didn't. We were lucky," Jane's eyes squeezed shut. She hoped her luck never ran out.


End file.
